Eternity and A Day
by Amrn
Summary: His body twitched madly as he grew to his full size. He saw it. Dracula. Alive, in a manner.
1. Prologue

Storyline: Dracula and his brides are among the living again. Van Helsing is sent to Transylvania yet again.  
  
((Author's notes:Ah yes, the very old plot. Anyways. Enjoy. And stuff.))** INCOMPLETE**

****  
  
**Eternity and a Day**

Prologue 

The storm hadn't stopped for 3 days. It seemed like it did not want to go away.  
  
At summer. It was thundering. And raining. The wind howled with the wolves. A carriage rode up to Castle Frankensteing, an abandoned yet huge castle.  
  
The right door of the carriage was opened, and a man stepped outside. Someone else stepped out, and opened an umbrella. They hurriedly walked towards the castle door. 2 more small figures got out and ran behind them.

_Dark..._  
It tried to open it's eyes, but failed. Did it have eyes?  
  
A small vampire child ((AN: I mean those little thingies from the movie, not a human looking child.)) moved it's claws and twitched. It hurt.  
  
"Father, may I wait outside?" said a female voice. He heard it. He felt their presence. He smelled their blood. But he could not see. His eyes were still closed.  
  
"...Of course. Of course you may", answered the father's voice. He's throat burned. He moved his fingers again.  
  
He scratched at the wall surrounding his tiny body. He scratched and scratched, untill he felt the cold air.  
  
Blood. Yes, blood. He needs blood.  
  
Moving around a little, he "broke" the shell he was in. He flew- flew? Yes, he had wings- towards the male one, the nearest one. The hunger was stronger, and so was the smell of blood.  
  
Without waiting, he attacked the man from behind, and bit at his throat, through his scarf. Screams.  
  
Such beautiful music. At least, it was for the reborn Count.  
  
Emptying the human from it's life juice, he pounced at the running woman. One down, only one to go. Blood was all around his mouth, the beautiful crimson blood.  
  
And it tasted better than ever.  
  
The little brown haired girl stood there, open mouthed and wide eyed. With no hesitation, he attacked her too. As he dropped the body, he heard shrieks and screams.

His brides have woken.  
  
As he made for the one outside, he felt pain everywhere in his body. He stopped dead in the air.  
  
The Count started twitching madly. He let out horrible screeches and shrieks and unnatural screams, as he started to "grow".

He grew to his full beast size."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!", cried out a certain hero as he woke up and fell of his bed.  
  
Panting, he grabbed a stake and looked around wildly.  
  
He had seen it. Dracula. Evil bastard extraordinaire, reborn.  
  
Dream. It was just a nightmare, he thought to himself. He ran his fingers through his long brown hair and sighed.  
  
He heard footsteps and suddenly, his door burst open and lots of friars in pyjamas burst in, holding candles and wooden stakes. But the one who had burst the door, with a very silly hat on, holding a crossbow, was our genius Carl. He looked around and pointed the at everything in the small room. His eyes set on the fully clothed hunter and he tried to hold the crossbow in hand, but it turned out too heavy. "What is it Van Helsing?" he finally asked, after putting the crossbow on the floor. The friars had started mumbling and muttering together. And certain words such as "crazy, nightmare, fully clothed, stake" and so on could be heard.  
  
"Out of my way, out of my way!" yelled a familiar voice. "Van Helsing!" yelled Cardinal Jinette.  
  
"It was only a nightmare. It was nothi-" "What are you talking about? You have a new assignment. You have 'till tomorrow to pack up." he said, and turned to leave. sight.  
  
Van Helsing was still sitting on the ground, before the information finally reached his brain.  
  
"Damn." Carl looked at him and said: "Well, I'll just be leaving now." He took his (heavy) crossbow and left rather quickly, fearing that the Hunter may be quite angry.  
  
Van Helsing threw hismelf on the bed, closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep without letting the horrible events of the last time he was in Transylvania break through his mind.  
  
But it did anyways. He remembered Anna's horrified face as he jumped at her. To the very last bitter detail. He remembered seeing Anna's broken and dead body on the chair.  
  
He remember her peaceful face as the flame danced around her body.  
  
He'd killed her. He had killed the woman he'd loved.  
  
Soft tears rolled down his cheek as memories flooded in his mind.  
  
In time, he did fall into a blissful sleep, without bloody battlefields or certain assholes.

((AN:I wasn't happy with the Van Helsing scene. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Oh well. Review? More to come... soon. ))


	2. Chapter 1

((Author's notes: Yay. Whee. And ... stuff. XD)) **INCOMPLETE**(still.)

((By the way, I do not own Van Helsing or any of its characters. Some of the people in the characters are mine though. I OWN HUGH JACKMAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAAA! Enjoy u.u;;))

**Eternity and a Day**

Chapter 1

Mourn mourn mourn. Sulk sulk sulk. That was what Van Helsing seemed to do these days. And kill evil monsters. He wasn't even making sarcastic comments about his only friend, Carl.

And now, he was going to Transylvania.

Carl was worried about his sanity.

Daydreaming, sulking (yes, even more sulking)...

But Carl could not come with him, because the town was "only" being terrorized by a werewolf. No, by _werewolves_.

Van Helsing sighed, sitting with his hands on the table. He sounded like a teenage girl daydreaming.

_Van Helsing... Van Helsing... Gabriel...Van Hel- _"Van Helsing!" His thoughts of Anna (in a see-through nightdress. Yes. He's a pervert. Dreaming of dead people.) was distracted by Cardinal Jinette yelling at him.

Van Helsing blinked a few times and muttered: "What?"

"The horse is waiting! Are you deaf?! Go, go, go!" Jinette yelled angrily at him.

_Never argue with a pissed-off holy-man, _thought our Hero.

Sluggishly, he rose and walked away.

Cardinal Jinette looked as he walked away, and shook his head.

Outside waited a handsome dark brown horse and Carl. "'Ello, Carl. What are you doing here?"

"I have here what you need, and extras just in case. I thought that maybe you'd forget." Van Helsing smiled and took the (heavy) brown bag gratefully, feeling very stupid next to his often-confused genius friend.

Van Helsing mounted on the horse, bid goodbye to the friar and rode off.

"Have a safe journey!" he heard Carl yell after him.

Our favourite Count sat on a rather comfy chair (the same chair where Anna's body was crushed, actually), thinking of the most brutal ways to kill Van Helsing.

Pff. Bastard. And he had offered to be partners in crime. Suddenly, someone broke his important concentration.

"Master!"

It was Aleera, on of his brides that had survived the longest. "We have a present for you!" said Marishka. She was killed easily when Van Helsing first came, and he was not so pleased with that.

Then Verona appeared, with a beautiful young woman.

He smiled. _A very tasty and beautiful gift that is._

The brides all looked longingly at their master and their husband. He held out his hand, and the red-haired girl took it, as he had entered her mind, breaking her will.

He brushed a strand of hair off her face and admired the mortal beauty.

The Count kissed at her neck, and down from there, 'till he reached her breasts. Hungrily, he bit and his victim gave a small scream.

Life was good.

((Author's Notes: Good? Good. Hmm. There's not much of Carl. Bah, too bad. He's so cute. He's even better as Faramir. Oh yeah.))


	3. Chapter 2

((Awww, I've had 3 reviews and I'm so happy!)) **INCOMPLETE** (Hahahaha, ha ha.)

((Yeah, the same disclaimer ;; We hatesssss it.))

**Eternity and a Day**

****

****

****

Chapter 2

The villagers looked happy, and it was very sunny. It was very rare in Transylvania. When Dracula was still un-alive to the people, they'd been wary, silent and gloomy. Even the weather was so.

The sound of hoofs was barely audible, as the villagers were happily buying, selling, looking, talking, laughing and so on.

But as one caught a sight of a man, in a long brown cloak and a hat on his, shielding his face from prying eyes, everyone else saw him.

And they recognized him as Van Helsing, their hero.

As he passed, they greeted him warmly, which was rare, as well. The place had changed a lot. As he looked at the well, he imagined seeing Anna. He blinked involuntarily, and she was gone.

"Van Helsing! Come for a drink tonight!" yelled the men.

Most of the young women looked at him, their posture screaming: MARRY ME!

In response, he smiled politely. And old man, with a furry hat and a long dark brown bear, wearing winter clothes, walked towards him. He had a big toothy smile. "Mr. Van Helsing!" he took of his furry hat and held it against his chest. "It is an honour to meet you!" he said with a heavy accent and gave another smile.

Van Helsing got off his horse clumsily and smiled politely at him as well.

The man looked ready to get on his knees and polish Van Helsing's boots.

"My name is Josef Ylenia, and I'm the current leader of this town. You are most warmly welcome, Mr.Van Helsing! If you want we can have you a room ready in a second at Valerious Manor!"

The Hunter twitched as he heard Valerious. He hadn't heard the name after Anna died anywhere, except in his own mind. Once Carl had stuttered something that suspiciously sounded like Valerious, but explained he was talking about Vatican. Maybe he (meaning Gabriel) _should_ talk to somebody.

"No, thank you. I'll be staying for a little while. Thank you for your generosity", replied Van Helsing, planning to kill the werewolves (_hopefully there are less than 3_) and then get the Hell outta here.

-----

And if you'd like to hear about Dracula, he's in hibernation, in his coffin, with his clingy brides.

Only 5 more hours 'till sunset.

_2999 bottles of blood on the wall..._

__

_-----_

__

((Author's Notes: ... Yay! Yay! Yay! Happy? Happy. You got Van Helsing _and_ Dracula, even when the sun is shining!))


	4. Chapter 3

((A/N: I blame school for the delay. It has been so long, so very long.)) **INCOMPLETE** Hehe, haha.

((We still hatesssss the dissssclaimerssssssssss. Oh yiea, KillerKitty16, I'm not exactly sure if I want to bring her back. Maybe, if I find some good reason. Maybe.))

**Eternity and a Day**

****

****

****

****

Chapter 3

It was still sunny, and people were happy. Van Helsing would've been happy too, had it been full moon. No werewolf hunting today. He had to stay. Cursed town. Cursed mansion. Stupid God (no offence, don't sue me).

Moping, he sat on the ground, with his Carlstuff-loaded sack and his hat on his face, trying to sleep.

It was already night, and he'd been laying there for a long, long time.

Most of the people were inside, but loud chattering and singing and the sounds of glass breaking could be heard from the Inn. Some people would usually come out and get in or a dog would walk by.

Suddenly, over the Inn noise and other sounds, he felt... he felt an evil presence, which made him stand up immediately with his crossbow ready. His hat fell off, and he looked around wildly (bad habit).

The oddly familiar _feeling_ became faint.

He walked from his hiding corner, and ran to the 'middle' of the town, still pointing his bow everywhere.

Another feeling came over him, which was sorrow. He remembered Anna and himself walking towards the well.

A familiar voice brought him back to earth: "Sir, what are you doing? You're scaring some of the citizens!" It was Josef (Haha, not Dracy!).

"Oh. Oh, right. I was just... looking around." Was the hero's answer.

He was replied by a toothy smile, a wave and an offer to go to the Valerious Manor, to which Van Helsing furiously shook his head.

Van Helsing felt very alarmed by the faint presence, which sometimes grew so strong, he thought 'it' was behind him, or becoming so faint, he thought it was there no more.

Suddenly, he heard the flapping of wings. Or at least he thought he did.

He sat on the ground, which made him look... weird.

Smirking, Count Dracula watched as his murderer sat down on the ground. _He looks so... odd_, he thought.

He was behind a window in a room with a sleeping child, in one of the old houses.

His hands twitched as he ceased himself from getting tear and tearing the flesh from _Gabriel's_ bones.

His brides were off somewhere, enjoying their undead life.

Not that he cared. His eyes twitched, as in his mind, he heard their wailing and shrieking and complaints.

His hands were behind his back, he was dressed all in black, looking oh-so-drop-dead-sexy.

His hair was neatly pulled back, but there were some strands on his face. The pale moonlight fell on his face, and he had an evil smirk on his face. Imagine that.

As the Hunter outside stood up and went back to his tree in the forest, before the Count could help himself, he was already behind the Hunter.

"Long time no see, brother", he said, even though inside, he was kicking himself for not making a more impressive appearance.

Van Helsing turned around with his crossbow point at the formerly dead-dead Count.

His eyes widened in shock, and his crossbow fell, as did his jaw.

"... you!"

((A/N: Yay. Dracie! Whee! And whee for lovely reviewers! Well... to be continued. But... school tomorrow!!! I think I'm just gonna cry and kill myself ;;))


	5. Chapter 4

((A/N: Whee. I'm sick. I haven't been to school for 2 days. I forgot to mention. XD So no jumping off a cliff. But it hurts. It hurts so bad. Yay for my reviewers! Nice crazy reviewerssss. Precioussss. Right.)) **INCOMPLE **Isn't that obvious?

**Eternity and a Day**

Chapter 4

It was night. The moon was not yet full. Most of the villagers of the town were asleep. It was quiet. Very quiet.

But the silence was broken by a: "YOU!" If you listened carefully, you could hear a drop-dead-sexy voice laughing.

A certain Hunter and a certain Count were staring, no, more like _glaring _at each other.

The Hunter wore the most comedic face and the Count was smirking.

And just then, it started to rain.

Dracula, our favourite vampire of all vampires looked up, and said: "Such a perfect weather for out happy reunion."

Another "YOU!" could be heard.

Already quite frustrated, Vladislaus Draguilia (If I remember correctly) said:" Yes, me. I'm glad you recognize ME." Ah, that accent, that wet figure in the rain.

"No. No. Nononononononoooo-ooo. I killed you! You... you are... I'm hallucinating. Alright, pray, Gabriel, pray!" said Van Helsing (Yes, you can imagine him shocked and wet in the rain too), so shocked, and even scared.

Dracula rolled his eyes and took 2 steps towards his long-lost friend.

"Please God, I'm not his brother, tell him I'm not his brother, tell me I'm not his brother!"

Another roll of eyes.

"That was a figure of speech. Me and you. Murderers. Monsters. Friends. We're both men."

Whimper.

The Count was now very amused. It was actually very entertaining to shock the living daylights out of his "enemy". Then he figured something.

"No, wait, I'm a man in gender, but I am no Man. I am..."

"Satan's son?"

"No"

"Prince of Darkness?"

"Well, that too, but-"

"Undead nosferatu?"

"Oh for Hell's sake, I'm a vampire! Since when did you become from shocked to so talkative?"

Then they continued glaring.

"I killed you." At this comment, the count nodded and said: "Yes, it seems you _did_. And oh, I want my ring back." He held out his right hand and showed Van Helsing his four-fingered hand.

"Your work, though you may not remember it well."

The Hunter, remembering that he's The Hunter, pulled himself together, and shot.

With his crossbow.

At Dracula's chest.

His heart.

Dracula screamed, partially in rage, and partially in pain.

He pulled the stake out and threw it over his shoulder.

He smirked no more.

His hands twitched again.

Then another stake, and 2 more right after, was aimed at him.

He pulled them all out, and not being in the "mood" to bother with taking out stakes anymore, he, with his supernatural speed, threw Carl's crossbow out of Van Helsing's hands, and received a punch.

"Why must we do this, _Gabriel?_"

"Why? Because it's my job. This is what I do. Kill _things _like you."

"You don't have to, you know. You only do this to remember the past. And you can do it, with my help, without so much trouble."

Silence.

"Well, let's put it this way: I'm a man of God, you are the Prince of Darkness. Get the picture?"

"I'm immortal, you're not a werewolf, I'm not fond of you and you have my ring. Get the... picture?"

The two glared at each other.

_This won't work, but it's worth a shot, _thought the Left Hand of God.

He took out a crucifix, and placed it right in front of Dracula.

Scream.

Even more frustrated (aw, he burned his hand!), Dracula threw it over his shoulder.

"So be it," he whispered through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Gabriel Van Helsing lost his consciousness.

- - - -

((A/N: Okay. That seemed awfully short to write. I have, now, nothing in my mind. By the way, no slash here. Just being sure to let you know. Yeah. I'll continue... later. Seeya!))


End file.
